


Coveted

by CoraRiley



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark!Rey, F/M, Jedi!Ben, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Power Struggle, Smut, The Darkside, The Lightside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: "Pity the selfishness of lovers: it is brief, a forlorn hope; it is impossible." ~Elizabeth Bowen
Rey has been attempting to lure Ben Solo into the Darkside for years, now. Although unsuccessful, the Darksider has been given one last chance to bring the Jedi into the First Order. This time, Rey won't be leaving without taking Ben with her. 
TFA A/UDark!Rey & Jedi!Ben One-Shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!!
> 
> Welcome to "Coveted." You all gave me such an amazing response on tumblr that I had to finish this one-shot. I just HAD to!! I hope you like it...
> 
> Oh, as always...I don't own any of these characters or any part of the Star Wars Galaxy.
> 
> Are you ready? Let's go....

“We’re not done, yet.”

Ben swung around and unclipped the hilt of his lightsaber from the brown leather belt cinching his waist. It had been months since he had heard that sultry, feminine voice. Months since he had felt her petal soft lips against his aching flesh.

“I warned you not to come back,” Ben said, his voice wavering slightly with the knowledge of what he had to do.

Rey stepped from behind the carved, stone pillar flanking Senator Organa’s meticulously manicured garden and stalked towards the tall Jedi. Pulling the ebony hood from her head, she gave Ben a hungry grin and lifted her shoulders in feigned ignorance.

“Did you?” Rey asked sweetly, “that's curious...the only thing I recall is you begging me for more.”

Stiffening his posture, Ben raised his arm and lifted his open palm towards the Darksider; making it clear he didn't want her to come another step closer. He would not be swayed this time.

“I'm serious, Rey,” Ben warned, “you need to leave. _Now._ Before anyone sees you.”

Stopping just short of bumping into his hand, Rey leaned forward and ran the tip of her pink tongue up the length of Ben’s palm; letting out a low laugh as she watched the Jedi’s warm eyes widen slightly.

“Mmm...now, Ben...you know I can't leave without taking you with me. I've been given my orders,” Rey purred while undoing the clasp of her velvet robe and letting it drop to the ground.

Tightening the grip on his lightsaber, Ben fought the urge to look at the Darksider’s completely nude form. Of course Rey would use his weakness to her advantage; the stunning woman never fought fair.

“This is your last chance, Rey. Leave now,” Ben warned, allowing his eyes to drift ever so slowly down to her bared breasts.

“Or what, Ben?” Rey asked, lifting her hand and gripping the wrist holding his lightsaber hilt, “you will use this on me? You know you can't, _Jedi_...I’m an unarmed woman posing no threat to you.”

“Posing no threat?” Ben scoffed.

“None at all,” Rey said with a predatory smile while squeezing her sharp nails into the flesh of his wrist, “now be a good boy and drop this silly weapon. I want you to use your other _saber_ on me.”

“No. You're out of my system, Rey. I don't _need_ you, anymore,” Ben lied through gritted teeth.

“You say that...but you’ve been slipping the past couple of weeks. You aren't holding your defenses up as tightly while you sleep. All of those dreams of me lying in your bed...riding you...sucking your cock? They weren't dreams Ben, and you know it,” Rey said as she wrenched his lightsaber from his grasp and dropped it to the ground.

Shaking his head, Ben took a step backwards from the Darksider and wrestled his hand free from her fingers. He knew that what Rey was saying was true and he hated it with every fiber of his being. Ben hated the fact that Rey owned every part of him; mind, body, and soul.

“I’ll never go with you, Rey. I refuse to be a pawn for Snoke.”

Closing the small gap between them, Rey wantonly pressed her naked body against Ben’s and offered the tall Jedi a sly grin. She could already tell Ben was on the verge of breaking. Rey didn't need their Force Bond to know he was mere seconds away from giving in.

“There’s no other way, Ben. _I won't leave without you,”_ Rey said with a small growl while dancing her fingertips down the length of his clothed torso, “you are _mine_ . You have always been _mine._ ”

Clasping his large hands over Rey’s, Ben paused a moment to look into the Darksider’s yellow eyes. There was absolutely no way he would be able to bring her back into the Light. Rey had made her final decision years prior and now it was time for Ben to make his.

_There was no turning back._

_“Yours,”_ Ben agreed, a slight edge of pain in his deep voice.

Smiling triumphantly, Rey removed her hands from Ben’s and reached up to clasp his sharp face. Pulling him down to her level, the Darksider claimed the Jedi’s lips with a soul devouring kiss.

She had won. _Finally._

Unable to stop himself, Ben wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist and lifted her into the air. Pressing her tightly against his torso, the Jedi turned to his right and took a handful of long strides to the stone pillar flanking the lush garden. With a low moan, Ben pushed Rey against the cold column and nipped at her pale lips until he heard her whimper his name. It was only during the heat of their passion that the Jedi was able to see the young woman he had fallen in love with, before she was seduced by the Darkside. Ben would do everything in his power to draw her out; if only for a few, fleeting moments.

Running his calloused hands over Rey’s ribcage, Ben pulled a bright strand of the Force from the air and wrapped it tightly around her; holding the Darksider in place against the carved stone. Slowly ending their desperate kiss, the Jedi began to trail his full lips down her sunkissed throat. Running his tongue along her clavicle, Ben groaned as he once again tasted the sweet, spiced oil that Rey brushed over her skin after every bath. There was nothing in the Galaxy as delicious as she, and he felt the overwhelming need to taste more.

Rey squirmed against her invisible restraints, a frustrated growl escaping her parted lips as she realized she couldn’t break the Force binding her to the pillar. The Darksider wasn’t used to Ben being stronger than she was. Just what had he learned since their last encounter?

“No, Rey...don’t fight me, please. Not now. Please let me _love_ you,” Ben said with a sigh against the top of her left breast.

Glancing down and locking eyes with the Jedi, Rey was taken aback as she witnessed a storm of conflicting emotions seeping through the cracks of the wall Ben had built in his mind. Normally, she would fight him tooth and nail for dominance but Rey quickly realized that she needed to submit this time. Ben was being truthful, he only wanted express his _love_. It was both terrifying and thrilling thought for the Darksider.

“No...fighting,” Rey said through sharp pants, “show me, Ben... _show me_.”

Smiling against her flesh, Ben licked his way down to Rey’s dusky pink nipple. Taking the sensitive bud into his mouth, the Jedi gently bit down upon it; relishing in the illicit sounds tumbling from the Darksider’s trembling lips. Rey was always so eager to break _him_ first and now it was Ben’s turn to see how far he could take her before _she_ crumbled.

“ _Ahhh...please,”_ Rey mewled as she felt Ben suck and knead her taut tit with his hot mouth and tongue.

With a nod, Ben tickled the fingertips of his right hand down the girl’s side; ghosting his touch once he reached her sharp hipbone towards her hairless cunt. Although their Force Bond was still cut off from one another, Ben knew that Rey was aching for his touch. Stroking his fingers along her seeping slit, the Jedi pulled away from her breast and gave her a small smile. It was thrilling change to have _her_ whimpering for _him_.

“Ahh...Rey...you’re so wet for me,” Ben mused, wiggling his middle finger between her swollen folds, “I’m going to taste you, now...I need to feel you lose control against my mouth.”

Rey widened her yellow eyes at Ben’s lewd confession. It was completely unlike the Jedi to admit something so sinful. She knew she could pull him away from the Light. All of her hard work was finally paying off.  

Falling to his knees onto the hard cobblestone, Ben settled his face between Rey’s parted thighs. After taking a moment to memorize how gorgeous her cunt looked in the light of day, open and waiting for him, Ben leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her outer pussy lips. Content with the Darksider’s breathy moans, the Jedi began the process of worshipping her; licking at her tender cunt until he tasted her arousal dripping through her slit. Using his fingers, Ben gently pried her outer lips open and wiggled the tip of his tongue from the bottom of her cunt to her pebbled clit. Over and over again at a tortuously slow pace.

Tossing her head backwards against the hard column, Rey bit into her lower lip in order to stop herself from screaming out into the cool air. Ben’s tongue was driving her to madness and when she felt him pull her clit between his sharp teeth, she almost lost herself.

_“AHHHHH!!! BEN!!”_ Rey yelled.

Knowing he had her exactly where he wanted, Ben tapped the flat of his uneven tongue over Rey’s erect clit. While he lavished attention on the sensitive bundle of nerves, Ben lifted his hand and slowly inched his way into her warm channel using his middle and ring finger.

Overcome with the sensory overload of Ben’s mouth on her folds and his fingers inside of her cunt, Rey dropped her defenses and screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn’t care less that they were in a public space with various people milling about. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Her body was racing head first towards the cliff and she fully intended on allowing herself to lose complete control.

Realizing the Darksider was about to break, Ben twisted and curled his fingers in Rey’s tight sheath; reaching as deeply as he could to hit her hidden crevice. Hearing her moans take on a desperate tone, the Jedi swirled his uneven tongue over her clit. Again and again until finally, Rey snapped against his lips.

Unable to move, Rey’s body seized in place as her pleasurable release tore through her flushed body. Incoherently spitting out wanton phrases through gritted teeth, the Darksider closed her glassy eyes and rode out the entirety of her orgasm; bucking as much as she could into Ben’s greedy mouth.

Slurping at the arousal dripping from her spasming cunt, Ben moaned happily as he felt Rey’s inner walls rhythmically squeeze around his fingers. Glancing towards to her face, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked. It was at that moment he saw _his_ Rey; the one filled with Light and love. Under all of the Darkness, she was still _there._ There was still hope, and that was exactly what Ben needed to see to come to terms with his decision.

Slowly withdrawing his fingers, the Jedi kissed Rey’s pussy one last time and pulled himself up to full height. Raising his hand, Ben broke the invisible rope binding the Darksider in place with a flick of his wrist. Reaching out, he caught Rey before her shaking form fell onto the ground.

_“More_ ,” Rey begged, _“_ I need more, Ben. _..I need you.”_

Moving her hands down Ben’s chest, Rey scooted her hand between their bodies and pawed at the hard bulge straining against his brown pants.

“Mmm...you need me, too,” Rey said with a wicked laugh.  

Ben gave a low groan as Rey stroked his cock against the soft fabric of his slacks. Gently setting her down upon the stone ground, Ben gave a nod and arched into her touch. She was right, he needed her; more than anything in the Galaxy.  

“I do, Rey,” he admitted.

Quickly working the fastenings of his pants, Rey leaned up and placed a sprinkling of wet kisses along Ben’s angular jaw. Once her fingers had released the last clasp, she quickly dipped her hand inside and pulled out his thick cock. Pumping the length slowly in her tight fist, the Darksider smirked as she heard the Jedi hiss.

“Leave your clothes on, Ben...I need you inside of me... _now_ ,” she commanded.

Nodding in agreement, Ben gently pried her hand away from his throbbing cock and turned her around to face the carved column.

“Hold on,” he warned, knowing he most likely wouldn’t be able to contain himself.  

Smiling darkly, Rey turned to look at Ben over her shoulder and lifted her firm ass towards him. Placing a hand on either side of the pillar, the Darksider gave him a wink and braced herself.

_“Hurry, Ben...fuck me,”_ she purred.

Taking his cock in hand, Ben wiggled his swollen tip along Rey’s wet folds. Once his skin was sufficiently coated, he nudged his head into her ready channel; letting out a loud groan as he quickly thrust his cock inside of her to the hilt. Holding onto her narrow waist, Ben couldn’t stop himself from immediately rocking his hips against her ass. Pushing in and pulling out again and again using short, quick bursts.

Scratching her sharp nails into the column, Rey squealed and arched against Ben’s forceful thrusts. She couldn’t remember the last time he was so enthusiastic; it was almost as if he was frantically trying to lose himself. It made her tanned skin pebble with gooseflesh.

Clawing his fingers into her toned waist, Ben swirled his hips; sliding inside Rey’s sopping pussy at different angles with each sharp thrust. He would allow himself this last bit of pleasure before accepting his fate. It was the only thing that mattered at this moment.  

Wanting Rey to find her release at the same time he did, Ben lifted his right hand from her quaking body and called upon the Force; sending a vibrating ball of energy straight towards the Darksider’s sensitive clit.

_“KRIFF!!”_ Rey yelled, unable to contain her emotion as the phantom touch buzzed against her pink bundle of nerves.

Knowing that he was on the verge of falling into the abyss, Ben directed the Force around Rey’s clit. Moving it around and around in time with his needy thrusts. Gripping her skin tighter in his left hand, Ben let out a shaky grunt and slammed against her body.

“Cum...with me...Rey... _please_ ,” he begged.

“Yes...yes,” Rey panted, “Ben...I’m….I’m…”

Before she had a chance to finish her thought, Rey’s body was violently thrown over the cliff of her release. Shaking between Ben and the pillar, the Darksider screamed as a second, more powerful, orgasm flowed through her. Wave after wave of intense pleasure flowed through her muscles, causing her to wrap her arms around the stone column in order to keep herself upright.

Feeling Rey’s release squeeze around his thick cock, Ben closed his eyes and growled as he let his body succumb to his own pleasure. Pumping into Rey’s tight cunt, the Jedi stopped breathing as his orgasm caused him to fall into the cavern of bliss; filling the Darksider’s pussy with his milky seed in the process.

Gulping in air as his orgasm subsided, Ben lovingly stroked his hands down Rey’s bare back and leaned forward to speak words of praise against her exposed ear. Slowly pulling his spent cock from her cunt, the Jedi gathered Rey into his arms and fell to the ground.  

Snuggling into Ben’s warm embrace, Rey looked up at his handsome face and gave him a satisfied smile. She was finally content; a feeling she had never truly experienced. Everything was as it should be, Rey could feel it in the Force.

Ben grinned back at Rey and stroked an errant black wave from her yellow eyes. They were finally at peace. Together. Never to be apart.

“I love you, Rey...I always have...I always will,” Ben stated confidently, gently pulling his right hand from her body.

“I love you too, Ben,” Rey admitted, turning into his touch.

Nodding his head ever so slightly, Ben lifted his hand and pressed the hilt of his newly acquired lightstaber against Rey’s ribcage. Taking in a jagged breath, he pushed his thumb on the silver button on the side and ignited the saber. Their fate was now sealed.

Rey let out an anguished sob as the lightsaber blade tore cleanly through her torso. Raising her trembling hand to Ben’s handsome face, the Darksider attempted to lift the corners of her pale lips into a smile. Deep down she knew that this was how it would end. She always knew.

“Thank you, Ben,” she whispered.

“I’ll follow you, Rey... _I’ll follow you_ ,” Ben said, his voice cracking.

Turning off his saber, Ben threw the hilt to the opposite side of the garden path and hugged Rey’s weakening body against him. Kissing her cooling lips soundly, Ben pulled away just in time to see the last light in Rey’s eyes dim. Setting his back against the stone pillar, he stroked her dark hair and whispered everything he had ever wanted to say to her. It wouldn’t be long until he slipped away as well, their Force Bond would see to that; he could already feel his Life Force draining from his body. Closing his brown eyes, Ben pushed out a sigh as he felt himself pull from his flesh and blood form. This was how it was supposed to be.

Now they could finally be together. _For all of eternity._        

**Author's Note:**

> Oh...oh my lovelies...there wasn't any other way. 
> 
> How are you feeling? Let me know in the box below...or come find me on tumblr. CoraRiley.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I appreciate it so much. <3 <3 <3


End file.
